


Azure Glow

by winkwankwonk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gentleness, Late at Night, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Songfic, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwankwonk/pseuds/winkwankwonk
Summary: Do you still have my flowers?Are they still intact or are they wilting for dead?Do you know my lover?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Azure Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Aconitia - In Love with a Rose

_Are you still alive?_

_Are you still by my side?_

Laying on your stomach, you slowly lifted yourself to your elbows. Studying the quiet room with sleepy eyes, you realized your lover was absent from your side. Too drowsy to search, you dropped yourself back onto your stomach. Blue-grey light filtered in from the open windows, a soft breeze swaying the pulled back curtains just slightly.

_Stop, I’ll pick you flowers_

_Can we stay forever? I’ve fallen in love…_

Letting out a small sigh, you watched the clouds glide across the sky. Revealing the bright moon, you lazily smiled to yourself. This moment in time was pure bliss. In your beloved’s bed, watching the stars flitter just behind the puffs of grey in the night sky. 

_With a rose, and she’s growing from my heart_

_With a rose that’s too far_

_And she’s growing ‘cause I’ve fallen apart_

You let your legs slide up and down his silken sheets, ever so gently adjusting yourself. Your blinks became heavier and slower. The butterflies in your abdomen fluttered throughout your entire body. Breath becoming labored, your eyes finally fell shut.

_Take my hands in blood_

_When the flowers bloom_

_We'll be fine_

Two mellow creaks of the wooden floor and a slight dip on the opposite of the bed. Warm, calloused hands aired over the skin of your shoulder. A soft kiss was placed just behind your ear as you let out a quiet moan. Languidly turning your body to face him, he looked down at you. Giving you a tender gaze, you thought he looked angelic. The moonlight illuminated his pale skin, dancing through the soft tendrils of his obsidian hair. Your old flame was never a person of many words, but the silence with him didn’t cling in discomfort. In fact, you were starstruck. 

_The vinеs are in my arms_

_The vines arе in my mind_

_The vines are in my hair_

_I feel so safe for once_

_I’m in love with a rose_

His fingertips just brushing past your waist and hips, his hand flattened on your stomach, moving back up in patience. Ever slightly raising your head, your eyes fell closed as he bent down in unison to meet his lips with your own. The kiss was slothful but passionate. You reached one arm around to gently trace his neck with your nail. He let out a soft sigh into your mouth as both his hands trailed down to grasp your hips.

_Our touch has been sucking in my mind_

_Into dark leaving me blind_

_I will follow you into the weeds_

_But I am protected by the rose that leaves me growing_

_Hold me close_

_Please don't leave me all alone_

_I’m in love with a rose_


End file.
